Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 22: Shield of Diplomacy
This mission can be done by two white mages, healing in tandem. One mage buffs with Stoneskin, Blink, and Protect IV/V, then runs up and aggros Kimaira 13. The other mage then keeps the first mage alive until Karababa takes hate with her first nuke. Following this the two mages take turns keeping Karababa alive until Kimaira 13 is defeated. Has anyone else tried this? It's pretty cool. I duoed as RDM/NIN and SMN/WHM. Let Fenrir tank and the taru spam it's spells, then I gravity it and kited it until SMN could get Fenrir back out to continue. Did that until it was dead from the Taru. It was pretty fun. --Wayka 19:16, 19 February 2007 (EST) ---- Duoed this as 75 RDM/BLM and 75 WHM/BLM. The main idea is for the RDM to hold the NM while the NPC throws off the main nuke while the WHM waits. Once the first nuke goes in, the RDM logs out to reset hate and logs back in and cures in tandem with the WHM. This is how we proceeded. RDM buffs outside the BCNM and throws a Refresh and Haste on the WHM. The WHM then proceeds to enter the BCNM and stays in the CS while the RDM heals his MP back up. When full, the RDM enters, runs up to the NM and Binds it. The NPC should start a nuke shortly after that so I took the time to debuff the NM with Gravity, Slow II, Paralyze II. Bind should wear off as soon as the first nuke goes in. At that point I used Elemental Seal Bind and logged off while the WHM finished the CS and healed the NPC. I logged back on, got invited and we then took turns for healing. --Lorcas 13:13, 24 March 2007 (EDT) ---- I don't if they made this harder, or if something is just wrong with me. But even if all I do is cast Bind on Khimaera, Karababa can't get hate from me no matter how much damage she does. And when I tried the logout trick, Khimaera immediately ran after my BLM friend who did NOTHING except stand at the exit door. No matter what I do Karababa can't get hate on me. And if I die Khim always goes after my friend, even if he did NOTHING the entire fight. He started resisting Bind at about 2/3 of his health to the point where it wasn't up by the time he came after me, and Gravity NEVER landed. I have 307 Enfeebling and 65+36 INT. Somebody please tell me what I'm doing wrong. ---- Interesting note for supertanking this BCNM with Karababa. I was doing the BCNM for a friend of mine and someone else who was shouting, I was on RDM, my friend on COR, and the pickup person on SAM. We did a pretty typical supertank setup, SAM ran in and did whatever he could before dying, then karababa became the supertank while I cured and the COR refreshed me. Anyway, I was having trouble keeping cures up because when he isn't weakened, he attacks fast and for 200-220 dmg a hit, so I was nearly constantly dropping Cure IVs and healing when his breathing was ragged. She got him all the way down to 11%, I had converted and was out of MP again, and Karababa finally dipped under 50% and warped. I told the SAM who was unweakened by now to run in and kill it with 2hr, we actually got it down to 1% with that before he died, when the COR managed to squeak out a win with an 87 dmg Wind Shot. However, it still counted as a win despite Karababa not even being there the entire time. Just a couple notes to keep in mind: *Karababa will Escape under 50% *You can still win after she escapes Killable by: * Can be soloed by a SMN75/WHM37 utilizing a kite strategy and without using any food or meds. Solo time takes about 14 minutes. * Can be soloed by a RDM75/NIN37 utilizing a bind/kite/DoT strategy. Solo takes about 12-17 minutes. *Can be soloed by a 75WHM using die/let Karababa have hate/Reraise/Heal her tactic. Takes around 10 minutes. * Easily duo'd by a 75 RDM/WHM and 75 MNK/NIN. ---- It appears that this BC has been changed slightly. I went to do it today, intending to just get claim on it on one character so that Shantotto would start nuking, then spam cure her. It didn't work quite as planned though, as Khimera ran around and killed our entire party before turning any attention to Shantotto. Solarus 19:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC)